thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare
This was intended to give out a scare BUT APPEARENTLY IT WON'T GIVE THAT! This story really Isn't fair Cause, It clams that Someone is Fat. We really need to work on poems, Guys. (Timon, Simba and Pumbaa are watching "Spiderman II") Simba: Man, Nala is right! Nerd Movies are neat! Timon: Yeah, I never would have guessed the quote "I am Your Father" was from Star Wars! Pumbaa: Or Apple Pies were from Star Trek! Simba: Wha? Pumbaa: The SS Applepies? Simba: ENTERPRISE! Pumbaa: Oh. Kiara: Daddy! I'm going to bed. Simba: Okay. Good Night Snoky Wokems Bottem! Timon: What! Snotty Wormy Butts! Simba: NO! Snoky Wokems Bottems. Your lucky she went to bed. Timon: Have You ever wondered what She dreams about? Simba: (Shrugs) I never asked. (meanwhile) Kiara: Man, What exciting day! I got to...Do nothing. Bummer. Oh Well! Ha-KUna Matata!!! Kovu: (snors) Kiara: Isn't he the CE-UTEST THING!!! ^^ Kovu: (burps) Kiara: What-ever. (Kiara goes to Sleep, And starts Dreaming) Sandman: Hey! Wake Up! You Dicut! Kiara: Who-Who are You? Sandman: I'm Sandman! I sling stethoscopes to get around! Kiara: LIKE SPIDERMAN! :D Sandman: No, Like Sandman. Kiara: Oh. Sandman: (gasps) Its That wreched Spiderman! Spiderman: I just robbed Your Bank! Compliments of You local Neghborhood Spiderman! Kiara: What? Spiderman is a Hero! Sandman: W0W You is a weirdie. Spiderman is an Evil genius! Kiara: Ooohh. Sandman: Quick! To My buddy! Kiara: Harry? Sandman: No! Harvey! He even has His own Song. Harvey, Harvey, Harvey the Wonder Hamster- Kiara: Yeah, Yeah. Get the Picture. Sandman: High-ho Silver! Away! Kiara: Lone Ranger? Sandman: Huh? The Bad Guy? Kiara: Oh, Now i get it! Everything is twisted! Sandman: Uhh.. Kiara: So, Whos Superman? Sandman: Works at Super Doughnuts. Kiara: Oh. Sandman: Iiiii'lllll be right Back. Kiara: kay kay^^ (five minutes pass) Sandman: I forgot to ask, Whats your superhero name? Kiara: Uhhhmmmm....Batcat. Sandman: Ahhh..Thanks. (ten hours pass) Kiara: Man, Wheres SandieManny? Sandman: Uh, Hi! I've decied that the recent chain of events (You acting stupid) Has led me to belive that You have no brains. So Not only will You survive the Zombie Apocalisp, Your alos pretty Meaty... Kiara: I'm a Mother. Sandman: Oh. Too Bad Your my next meal. Kiara: What? Sandman: PA-LEEZ! You think I'd like You to be my sidekick? You'd just get my Rear Kicked! Besides, A fatso like You will tast great! Kiara: No, Wait, My Mom tastes Better! No, Better! Kovu is a tasty morsal, Buy both and Get them free! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!... Nala: Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara... Simba: Kiara, You just had a Nightmare. Kiara: I did? Nala: Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara... Kovu: Yup. It was pretty bad. What did we say about watching Spiderman? Kiara: That its bad for my Healt, And Tatani has messed with My brain. Nala: Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kiara... Simba: Yes. Now, Just go to sleep. Kovu: I'm sure Nala wants to sleep with You! Nala: Kiara. Kiara. Kiara. Kia-Huh? Kovu: Never Mind. Simba: Hahaha. See You tomorrow. Kovu: Night!^^ Nala: Lama. Lama. Lama. Lama. Lama. Lama. Lama. Duck. category:fanfiction